


【授权搬运】取次花丛

by RickyLover



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, YJS01E16
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者为阿瑜，原作地址：http://sikiron0214.lofter.com/post/1d81c2d1_a90df6a</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者为阿瑜，原作地址：http://sikiron0214.lofter.com/post/1d81c2d1_a90df6a

“你早就知道。”

烈性炸药被安放在舱底，排列整齐的金属管在强光里闪烁着微弱的引爆信号。

“……从一开始你就知道我们实际是来做什么的。”

Robin没有正面回答他，幽蓝的显示屏上开始了两百四十秒的倒数。

——来不及了，Kid Flash脑海里有个催促着他的声音，而舱门已经关上了。

“倒数计时十六秒。”

Miss Martian与Martian Manhunter在Robin的指挥下离开了，Superboy的死亡对Megan的打击很大，她一定伤心透了——Wally下意识看了一眼Robin，他的发小面无表情，眼底是空茫的淡漠。

他们就要死了。

“走吧，KF，”Robin顿了顿，“再不走，就算是你也出不去了，谢谢你最后还陪着我疯一次。”

他第一次陪着Robin疯是什么时候？Wally把手放在了Robin的肩膀上，十三岁的少年身量尚小，这幅纤细的骨架支撑起的就是整个Robin——他第一次见到Dick就记住了他，蝙蝠家养出来的小少爷年少老成，他仗着自己速度惊人，偷偷的摘走了Dick的墨镜。他的眼睛是蓝色的，Wally有点发愣，然后就被Barry毫不客气的狠狠敲了一下后脑勺。

但这并不能阻挡他想做其他事，之后的日子里，他带着蝙蝠家的小少爷到处疯玩，甚至试图和正义联盟一起上战场——少年正义联盟的成立也基于此，Wally一度认为他们的人生还能走很远，等到成年之后，他可以和Dick一起加入正义联盟，再过很多年，等到他们都老去的时候，Dick如果走不动路，他还可以带着他去到一些他们曾经去过的地方回忆这一生。

然而现在，他们就要死了。

“Rob，”Wally笑了一下，“我出不去了，你知道的，我就算跑得再快也出不去了。”

他比Dick高很多，低下头的时候很自然的扶住了四周那些冰冷的机器，看起来像是把对方整个的环住——而他确实也这么做了，他经常和Dick有着身体上的接触，或击掌，或拉过对方的手臂，甚至背着他到达很多危险的地方，独独没有亲昵到可以搂着他的腰。那里一直攀附着一条腰带，无论对于Dick还是他，都是如履薄冰的危险。

可是现在没有了，Wally抱住了他，在腾起的烈焰和尘嚣里，他听见了Dick的心跳声，比轰天的爆炸声更为刺耳，一下下拨动着他心里极细的那根弦，连带着他的心跳也加快了速度。

从未有过的感觉，Kid Flash开始觉得晕眩，体内开始疼痛的剧烈，这不仅是被爆炸带来的气浪所冲击到，他紧紧地抱着Dick，只觉得身体里有什么东西不受控制的乱撞着，就快要从他的喉咙里一跃而出，高亢的宣告着令人激愤的话语。

——来不及了。

——真的来不及了。

Wally只能把全部的力量都放到唇齿上，他走过那么长的路，有着那么快的速度，又有那么充沛的时间，在此之前，他从未想到过有朝一日他会连说完一句话的时间都没有，他认识的太晚了，最重要的是什么，最舍不得的是什么，他不敢想也不能想，可是等他清楚的认识到这些问题答案的时候，已经来不及了。

他一向雷厉风行，自信十足，对要做的事有着绝对的把握，在这点上，Dick和他有着绝对的共同语言，尽管Dick对他的嘲笑和他对Dick的揶揄都没有停止过，而他们的友情也不曾因此受到影响，但这次，Kid Flash只来得及做出最重大的决定——

成功与否，他都没有时间去得到答案了。而因与果的对错，也很难在最后的半秒钟说清。

一切都结束了。

**

“这次训练完全失控了。”

Dick满头大汗的从人造现实里醒来，在他身边，Wally惨白着脸从训练床上一番而下，要不是Captain Marvel眼疾手快的扶住了他，手臂上还打着石膏的Kid Flash差点就要因为过于激动而摔在地上。

“训练……？”“但当阿尔忒弥斯死去的时候，一切都失控了。”

梦境里最先离开的女孩低着头，秀长的眉峰皱了起来。Wally有点恍惚，下意识的看着她发愣。

“……你们所有人也忘记了。”

Dick把脸转向一边，梦里的一切历历在目，他不得不这么做，在成为领队之后，将队友一个个推向死亡，在这之后，他对自己的痛恨达到极致。同时他也清楚的认识到，他做不到。

做不到抛弃一切去完成任务，尤其当爆炸来临的一刻，自己被最好的朋友抱着，安静的面对死亡的到来。尽管他的心里已经惊涛骇浪，尤其是那一个瞬间的触碰，于他而言，并不比毁灭性的爆炸要好上多少。

——“我出不去了，你知道的，我就算跑得再快也出不去了。”

模拟训练结束后的好几天里，少年正义联盟依然被笼罩在这层阴影里，Dick忍不住反复思考梦里的情景，Wally看穿了他的心，那个眼神，那句莫名其妙的话，和那个不该有的举动，交替着在他脑海里出现。他不敢去询问Wally，毕竟末日来临，他们是最好的伙伴，Wally性格热切，这样的一时激动，在他眼里或许和夸赞女孩是差不多的性质。

Robin是Batman的助手，Dick也曾是飞翔的Grayson，不论哪一个自己，都不允许他走一步深陷泥沼的路。更何况——几天前在幻境里拥抱自己的Kid Flash，现在是抱着一桶爆米花从咨询室里走出来的Wally，甚至在路过他身边的时候，还恶趣味的拿起一颗往自己面前递：“Rob？你脸色很难看，要不要尝尝甜食？”

Dick挡下了他的手：“不需要，你什么时候才能把对付女孩那一套改改。”

Kid Flash顿时皱了脸：“哥们，你太冤枉我了，我什么时候把你当成过女孩子？”

“你在模拟测试里抱我的时候——”话刚出口Dick就后悔了，非常后悔的那种，因为他面前的Kid Flash在听了他的话之后被爆米花呛了个半死，一句话都说出不来。爆米花散了一地，Wally一只手拍着自己的喉咙，一只手无意识的指着Dick，等他好不容易回过神来，脸已经呛的通红，绿眼睛里也多了一点生理性的水光。Dick后退了两步：“我是说……我先进去了。”

他几乎是逃一般的躲进了咨询室，等到坐在Black Canary面前时，Dick完全失去了以往任何一场对话时的游刃有余，他的防线已经在Wally面前崩毁了，暂时无法把自己保护起来。

**

“所以，你真的完全不想正视自己对Artemis之死的极端反应吗？”

“咳咳——呃——”

Kid Flash呛到了，Artemis？！好吧，他承认自己对Artemis的死亡反应很大，如果是Megan死了，或许自己的反应会更大，毕竟Miss Martian除了是位漂亮且厉害的姑娘之外，烹调的手段也很不错……更别提Superboy和Aqualad，虽然在友谊方面他把过多的感情给了Rob，但男孩子的友谊往往来的更加急切和热枕——如果是Rob的话，老天，Wally把呛着的爆米花咳了出来，一时无言。

……如果是Rob呢，如果是那个蓝眼睛的、和自己认识了两年之久、陪自己从懵懂一点点走向成熟的Rob呢？

“我情愿谈谈你，宝贝~”

Kid Flash从不吝于对姑娘们的赞美，漂亮的女性总是能带给人愉悦的心态的，但同时，这也不能真的代表什么——他曾经为了Roy的事对刚加入少年正义联盟的Artemis差别对待，直到失忆事件过后，他们仍然不能放下之前的尴尬和芥蒂——或许那是愧疚吧，在目睹Artemis死亡的那一刻，Wally脑中最清晰的想法大约是未曾出口的歉意和对入侵者刻骨的仇恨。

“Wally，你在否认现实。”

——嘿得了吧我没有。Wally敷衍的回答了Black Canary一句，十指交叉拢在脑后，一副漫不经心的样子，实际上他的内心正在疯狂的呐喊着，如果你知道我在那个测试里为Rob做了什么，我大概……哦，Batman一定会半夜踹碎我房间的窗户把我狠狠揍一顿的。

Batman……这个名字在Wally脑中出现的时候，Kid Flash的忧虑更加重了——Dick对Batman的敬仰他一直都看在眼里，他最好的朋友曾经私底下很认真的对他说过“我希望成为蝙蝠侠”，DIck在这个梦境里做到了，而且甚至做的堪称完美。

Wally起身推开咨询室的门，带着点自嘲的情绪走了出去，除了他，除了他这个一厢情愿陪着Dick面对死亡的半吊子Flash，以及一个莫名其妙的拥抱，阴差阳错的打开心扉，确实一切都很完美。

于是他故作轻松的挡住了和自己擦肩而过的Robin：“Rob？你脸色很难看，要不要尝尝甜食？”

“不需要，你什么时候才能把对付女孩那一套改改。”

女孩？！Wally心里不知道是什么滋味，香甜的爆米花顿时变得又苦又涩，他好像又被卡住了嗓子：“哥们，你太冤枉我了，我什么时候把你当成过女孩子？”

“你在模拟测试里抱我的时候——”

Robin丢下这句话之后闪身进了咨询室，留下一个愣在当场的Kid Flash，超能者全身上下每一个细胞都在声嘶力竭的高喊着完了完了Wally West你可能真的要被Batman揍死了。然后他感觉到有什么东西堵在气管里，香甜的爆米花用它干砺的表面把脆弱的血肉摩挲的万分难受。

Kid Flash又被呛到了。


	2. Chapter 2

“为了完成任务牺牲一切……我做不到。”

成为Robin，然后加入少年正义联盟，为了成为Batman而努力——在遭遇巨变之后，Dick的人生轨迹似乎发生了永远的偏离，只是他自己也不知道，在这条越走越远的偏离道路上，还会有个Kid Flash在陪着他一起走。

一起啊。

他们认识快三年了，Wally摘下过他的墨镜，带他天南海北到处疯玩，他学着Wally对女生甜言蜜语称赞有加，顺便毫不费力的打乱Wally试图更进一步的所有举动——承认吧Dick，这种看似青春期男孩的玩笑有着并不单纯的动机，如果Wally哪天用足以让人脸红心跳的公主抱带着一个素未谋面的漂亮女孩去到了有你们回忆的地方，你大概会把自己关在训练室里闷着气一直训练到累的从单杠上摔下来为止。

在那场灭顶的幻境里，最初的悲痛被弱化，中途的艰难只能咬牙面对，最后的生离死别里，只有Kid Flash那一个拥抱太过真实，随之而来的所有，都足以让一直冷静骄傲的Robin溃不成军。

——我做不到。

——我以为我可以是一个很好的领袖，然而我让我的朋友们一个个赴死。

Black Canary用怜悯的眼光看着她，似乎一时间不知道如何安慰留下了心理阴影的孩子。然而只有Dick自己知道，他没有说出全部的心事，最后的一张底牌在唇齿间摩挲了良久，终于还是咽了下去，咨询室里寂然无声。

Robin的那张底牌上或许画着哥谭蝙蝠的标志，又叠加着代表他身份的‘R’，只不过这些全部都被一张锋利的嘴一点点蚕食了，尖刻讽刺的声音在他的心底响起，“你不曾为他们悲伤，也没有任何后悔之意”，那个声音隐隐含着一点悲伤，“你的阴影难道仅仅来自于早就有着预感的自我认知？还是说在这场灾难面前，你终于得以确认自己的感情？”

——“又或者，你得到了最想要的东西，在最绝望的境地里，他拥抱了你。”

Robin的底牌上可以有很多，他的身份，他的过去，他从来不为人知的试探和自我剖析，在Boy Wonder的荣耀下、一直藏在最深处无人得见的孤独和自卑。但现在，有一个人可以随意的走进去，不仅如此，甚至在底牌的背面光明正大的写上自己的名字。

Wally West。

走出咨询室的时候，Dick和神情沮丧的Megan打了个照面，女孩勉强一笑：“Hello Megan，厨房有烤好的曲奇，希望你能和Wally一样喜欢它们。”

Wally，又是Wally。Dick点了点头，他本来想安慰一下Megan，毕竟Miss Martian受的打击比他要大多了，但他最终还是什么都没说，推开厨房大门的时候，坐在沙发上嚼着饼干的Wally看见他，停止了咀嚼的动作。

**

天啊，他该说什么？Kid Flash很紧张，哪怕在模拟测试里面对死亡的时候，他都没有这么紧张——那时候Dick在他怀里，可现在Dick带着墨镜站在他面前，抿着嘴唇一言不发。

Wally West觉得自己大概会是全宇宙第一个被呛死的超能力者，他匆匆嚼碎了口里的饼干，捞过茶几上的纸杯灌了几口水，故作轻松的跟Dick打着太后知后觉的招呼：“哥们，你要尝尝吗？”

年轻的Robin用一双海水蓝的眼睛透过眼罩盯着Wally，Kid Flah虽然看不见那双眼睛含着的深意，但两小无猜的挚友情谊显然让他们在一瞬间心灵相通，Wally避开他的目光低下了头，半是尴尬半是掩饰的仰头慢慢喝着水。Dick眼角一抽，不假思索的伸手在杯底轻轻推了一把——

Kid Flash就这样光荣的……在一天之内呛到了三次。

咳嗽声在不大的厨房里被回声映衬的格外刺耳，Dick没有说话，他在等Wally平复呼吸——虽然他接下来的举动可能会让他的挚友兼发小再次陷入良久的不适中，但他已经懒得去想这么多了——这不算什么，Dick Grayson，你既然正视了自己无法成为Batman，那么……再多一点，也没有什么关系吧。

Wally终于停止了咳嗽，他连眼泪都涌出来了，鼻尖也格外的红，颧骨上的雀斑被憋红的脸色衬托的十分明显：“咳……Rob，好吧好吧，我知道我在模拟测试里对你做的事很过分，可是你也不至于谋——”

“Wow，原来你知道？”Dick打断了他的话，自然而然的坐到了他身边，Wally察觉到了发小的一点不耐，果断的举起双手投降：“我该如何道歉，Rob？”

“你讨好女孩子的手段太傻了，KF。你要是能拿出一半对待任务的态度去关心Megan，说不定你已经成功了。”Dick收起来自己四散的情绪，语气平淡仿佛在讨论数学题目。

“Umm……”，Wally想反驳，但Dick的批评又似乎没错，于是他老老实实的顺着挚友的话反省：“你说的对。”

Dick挑了挑眉：“周日下午两点，陪我去看场电影。”

“呃？”Kid Flash有点傻眼，他揉了揉耳朵，想确定自己是不是出现了幻听，然而Dick已经自顾自的解释了起来：“哥们，我只是想指导你一下，怎样才是约女孩子的正确方式——”

“我约过Megan！”“——没钱还约女孩子去看电影不算。”

被打击到的Wally塌下了肩膀，一脸的沮丧：“或许你是对的，Dude。”

Dick站起身来，轻松的拍了拍Wally的肩：“你有一个下午和半个晚上的时间来好好学习，周末记得穿漂亮点，KF。”

**

Wally West人生的第一次约会，对象居然是认识了快三年的好哥们……镜子里的红发少年茫然的整理着衣领，不是说这不好，只是这……太疯狂了……并不是说Kid Flash没做过什么比这更让人惊骇的事情，毕竟无论是加入少年正义联盟或者对抗光明会的阴谋，都比“和自己最好的朋友”约会要来的刺激多了。

不过……Wally低头看了看自己整齐的着装，然后他扑到了床上翻滚——天啊，他宁愿去单枪匹马摧毁光明会，这比让他心平气和的跟Dick看一场电影可容易多了。Dick居然还让他穿得漂亮点，老天，Kid Flash除了队服之外就没有什么太过正式的衣服，这个年级的男孩子似乎都对大号T恤和套头衫情有独钟——所以我为什么要穿西装啊！Wally扯了扯被拉的太紧的领带，这是他十五岁的生日礼物，他的父亲把这套西装交给他时候，母亲还一脸憧憬的说Wally现在是大男孩了。

准备去和好朋友约会的大男孩在两点的时候准时听到了敲门声，过分紧张的Kid Flash只用了半秒钟的时间就来到了门口，然后他深吸一口气，打开了大门。

——然后他就很破坏气氛的笑了，捧着玫瑰花束的Dick Grayson风度翩翩，一直带着的墨镜给他添了一点年龄，少年老成的气质让他看起来确实非常具有上流社会的优雅做派，只是……

Dick穿的也是西装，哦上帝啊，Wally坐上那辆Cadillac，手里拿着Dick递给他的玫瑰，两个穿着西装的男孩和一束玫瑰花，还有一辆造价不菲的豪车，外加一个严肃正经的老派绅士正在前面开车，文质彬彬的称呼Dick为“Richard少爷”，又浪漫又奇怪的组合让Wally忍不住憋着笑着Dick：“我们穿成这样去看电影？”

“还有晚餐，”Dick也笑了起来，不同的是他的笑带着一点揶揄：“你连约会都没经历过？”

“Rob！”Wally不满的叫了一声，Dick只当没听见，侧过脸去看着窗外。Wally无聊的玩了一会玫瑰花束，甚至拈起几瓣掉下来的花瓣往Dick的脸上吹过去，Robin自始至终都保持着看窗外的动作，没得到回应的Wally眨了眨眼，他似乎看见Dick的脸有点红？

一路诡异的沉默一直持续到了进电影院的时候，Dick看到座位的时候忍不住抽了抽嘴角——Alfred！你为什么帮我定了情侣专座！

Wally也被粉红色的座椅惊到了，但他看着Dick淡然的坐了下来，也只能老老实实的坐在他了边上——天杀的，Dick的右手贴着他的大腿放着，Kid Flash欲哭无泪，真是太他妈的刺激了！

九十分钟的观影过程里，两个人都足够心不在焉，最初Wally还装作努力看电影的样子，但是爱情片显然不太适合他的审美，于是他强迫自己把目光聚集在漂亮的女主角身上，在放映了三十分钟左右的时候他总算快要渐入佳境，可就在这时候，或许是坐的太久了，Dick微微活动了一下肩膀，手指不自觉得在Wally腿侧划过——Kid Flah顿时前功尽弃，索性转过头叫Dick：“Dude？你在看吗？”

电影院的立体声效果显然相当不错，Dick困惑的眨了眨眼，凑过去了一点：“你说什么？”

他们的额头自然的抵到了一起，Wally还在漫不经心的瞟着大屏幕，夕阳西下的色彩把光线渲染的极好，那片温热贴上来的时候也没有任何突兀的感觉。Dick在影院里摘下了墨镜，蓝色的眼睛被温暖的光笼罩着，静谧的不可思议。Kid Flash没有任何思考的能力，他微微偏过头凑上去，在Dick的唇边吻了一下。

这不是第一次了。

Robin心里掀起了惊涛骇浪，在那个死亡测试里，在轰天的爆炸和接连不断的滚烫气浪里，就是这样轻柔的一个触碰，Kid Flash的唇比他的前额温度略高一点，陪了他一路的人把直面生死的勇气放在最后半秒孤注一掷——在那场足矣毁灭和拯救世界的爆炸里，他吻了他。

完了，一切都完了。Kid Flash在心里哀叹一声，无数个念头在他脑海里乱成一团，最终他微微叹了口气，高热的呼吸喷洒在Dick下颌，忍不住又亲了上去。

——死就死吧。

——死了也值了。

——是的我承认了，Wally West喜欢他最好的朋友Dick Grayson。

这个吻持续了很长的一段时间，直到后座的女孩子开始窃窃私语，Wally才松开了扶着Dick后颈的手，但他没有急着推退开，反而是带着一种莫名的悲壮和Dick抵着额角说起了悄悄话：“Rob，我喜欢你。”

Dick深吸了一口气，然后缓慢的回答他：“你做好准备了吗？”

“什么准备？”

“被Batman单独训练的准备。”

“……………………”

“不用着急，”Dick亲昵的拍了拍他的手，但他的蓝眼睛里透露出的不仅仅是喜悦，还带有一点Wally熟悉的幸灾乐祸——就像他每次搅乱Wally和女孩子们搭讪时会露出的神色一样——天啊他什么都知道，他们到底绕了多大的一个圈子，Wally反手握住了他的手，Dick并没反对，只是慢慢的把话补充完：“在晚餐结束前你都是安全的，我的第一次约会享有一切优先权。”

Wally短促的哀嚎了一声，管他的呢，反正蝙蝠侠大概……可能……没自己跑的快吧？想到这里，Kid Flash愉快的和自己刚刚确定下来的男友交扣了十指，就算天塌下来……没事，反正自己跑得快。

闪电家的优势啊，真好。

**

——或许Robin对付女孩子确实比自己有一手。在高级餐馆的临窗位上嚼着草莓松饼的Wally这么想着，坐在他对面的Dick优雅的进食符合每一条餐桌礼仪，优雅的就像一幅油画……是的，这个对餐桌礼仪了解到不行的人甚至还为自己拉开了椅子！一想到这里Wally就忍不住回忆起女服务生惊讶的眼神和努力忍笑的表情，天知道自己是怎么坐下来的！

不过这场约会确实是无可挑剔，在结束了看电影这项又重要又无聊的任务之后，他们愉快的抛下了绅士管家，沿着电影院一路闲逛。好在玫瑰花束早就被Wally丢在了车后座，不然两个穿西装的男孩捧着一束玫瑰花在路上该有多奇怪——不过这样似乎也挺好，Wally看着在游乐场摊位前弹无虚发打下一个又一个玩偶的Dick，忍不住笑了起来。

两个鲜少进游乐场的孩子一直玩到了晚上，他们甚至还尝试了摩天轮——不过这种设施的速度太过缓慢，他们在狭小的空间里腻歪够了之后，巨大的娱乐设施甚至才走了不到一半的路线，Robin和Kid Flash对望一眼，前者撬开了门上的锁，后者则抱着自己的小男友愉快的跑到了其他更有趣味的娱乐设施面前。

等到天色渐渐擦黑，Dick才想起要带着仓鼠属性的Wally去吃晚餐，Alfred接到电话之后把车开到了游乐场门口，沉默着把两位少爷送到了餐馆门口，对他们穿着西装逛游乐园的举动不置一词，Dick把赢回来的玩偶和玫瑰花束一起留在后座，和Wally一起上了餐馆顶层。

——Dick说得对，自己确实缺少约会的经验，也没有过提前准备什么。Wally舀了一勺布丁吃下去，不过那又怎么样呢，对付女孩子很有一套的、少年正义联盟的万人迷Robin、优雅的Dick Grayson少爷现在已经是Wally West的男友了，虽然有点对不起那些姑娘们，不过……管他呢。Kid Flash咬着小银勺盯着Dick傻笑，后者抬眼看了他一下，调皮的眨了眨那双蓝色的眼睛。

就算来日大难又有什么关系？他依然可以他带着最好的朋友——同时也是一起长大的发小、他的第一任暗恋初恋对象和外加永远的现任男友一起去到很远的地方。他们一同抉择了生死，无数次的把背后交给对方，却这么晚才察觉的对方的心思。

——又或许并不晚。

约会结束后，被送回家的Wally在门口舍不得放刚刚确认关系的男友离开，连开车门都磨磨蹭蹭，Dick似笑非笑的拉着Wally的领带，主动迎上去给了他一个吻，Wally回抱住他的恋人，同时把自己手中那束无辜的玫瑰压的枝零叶落。令人窒息的深吻结束之后，Robin用玩笑的语气问他：“学会怎么约女孩子了吗？”

Wally留恋的亲吻他的耳际，“恐怕没有，”Kid Flash露出一脸无辜的样子：“只学会了怎么跟你约会。下周六你有空吗，Rob？”

Dick笑了起来：“当然，KF。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄！！！sweet sweet的鸟闪真的好棒【捧脸
> 
> YJ大法好！不承认结局！大少要和最好的朋友小闪一起幸福啊♡！


End file.
